


Always

by TheMajesticLauren



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Ignoct Secret Santa, Kidnapping, M/M, Villain OC - Freeform, no beta we die like men, sleepy morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 04:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13159272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMajesticLauren/pseuds/TheMajesticLauren
Summary: "You're coming with me."Noctis gets kidnapped from the Citadel and his retinue has 24 hours to rescue him. Can they save him?My Ignoct Secret Santa gift! Happy Holidays!





	Always

The sun was shining, the birds were singing. It was a beautiful morning, and Noctis was lying on top of Ignis, refusing to get up.

 

“Noct, you have to get off of me” Ignis whispered. He had been trying his best to get out of bed without waking him, but the raven had rolled on top of him before he could escape. “Noctis.” He said, poking his arms and face. He could resort to poking him in the sides or back, but he knew how much his lover hated being touched there.

 

“Nnn don’t leave” Noctis mumbled, content to stay where he was.

 

“I don’t want to leave either, your highness, but I do have a job to do.” 

 

“You can stay five more minutes, Iggs.” He murmured out, tightening his hold on his advisor.

 

Ignis sighed, sinking back into the mattress. “Alright. A few more minutes won't hurt.” And if he was a few seconds late to a meeting, well. He wouldn’t be too upset.

 

* * *

 

Noctis sat at his desk in his bedroom, finally awake now that Ignis had left. The stack of paperwork was surprisingly smaller than usual, probably thanks to his advisor. To make up for this, the prince was trying his best to finish it all before his lover returned from his meetings.

 

The other man had texted him earlier, letting him know about a surprise meeting that had popped up, out of nowhere. Apparently there was something going on with the Glaives; they had requested to talk to both his sword and his shield, but not himself. He tried not to worry about it too much though. Afterall, that was Ignis’ job.

 

Being so preoccupied on the paperwork, Noctis failed to notice the man in all black outside his window until it was almost too late.

 

Pulling out a silenced gun, the man shot the window, giving Noctis only a split second to summon his shield and sword. Blocking the string of bullets, Noctis looked to the door, wondering if it was better to run or fight.  _ Play it smart,  _ Gladio would always say.

 

The gun stopped firing, there was his chance. Noctis reached for his phone, hoping to grab it and run; call for help. He was an entire building away from his retinue, and he doubted there were many Crownsguard stationed around his room after he and Ignis requested less of their presence.

 

His thoughts were interrupted when the man shot at his phone, destroying it.  _ What the hell.  _ There was not enough time to physically reload his gun, unless…

 

“You’re coming with me.” The man spoke, interrupting Noctis’ thoughts. He had somehow entered the room when Noctis wasn’t looking. It wasn’t a voice he recognised, but still felt familiar in a way. He felt like he knew the accent and speech pattern somehow.

 

“And why would I do that.” Noctis answered, sword at the ready. No way would he go down without a fight.

 

The mysterious man relaxed, letting his gun down. “Because it’s in your best interest that you do.” Was all Noctis heard, before the man disappeared from sight. 

 

“Where are you!” Noctis yelled, too caught up in the situation to understand what was happening. Someone tapped his shoulder. He spun around, only to receive a fist to the jaw, knocking him unconscious in one hit.

 

“Right here.”

 

* * *

 

“Ignis, what’s wrong.” Gladio asked as he and the other man were walking toward the prince’s room across the Citadel. An anonymous Kingsglaive had asked to speak to them, but no one had shown. “You’ve been off all day.”

 

Ignis gave a deep sigh. “I apologise. I just cannot seem to shake this feeling that something is wrong…” His words trailed off.

 

The advisor had received a text and stopped walking. Gladio turned back, ready to grab the advisor and be on their way, when Ignis spoke.

 

“It’s Noct…” He whispered, phone almost falling from his grasp.

 

“What do you mean ‘It’s Noct’” Gladio growled, grabbing the phone. 

 

On the screen was a text message from an unknown number. That was the first red flag, considering the Crownsguard’s numbers were private. Opening the text lead to something those men never wanted to see. A picture of their prince, unconscious and bloody, tied to a chair. The chair was metal, Noctis’ feet and wrists tied and bound to the chair. He was sagging forward so his face wasn’t seen, but they knew that raven hair like the back of their hand.

 

When Gladio finally mustered the strength to stop staring, he saw a text underneath the photo. 

 

_ Hello, Ignis Scientia. _

_ Your genius brain is probably running through every scenario and plan you can come up with to save your dear prince. Many of them probably include informing the king, correct? Well, you can ignore those plans. If you inform anyone of what’s happening, I will permanently injure your precious charge. I will know. Whether or not you trust me is up to you. This text has also been sent to the prince’s best friend and the prince’s shield. You may inquire their help, and their help only.  _

 

_ You have 24 hours from when this message was sent. Good luck. _

 

“Oh Gods.” Gladio muttered, shoving the phone back at Ignis and grabbing his own. His message was basically the same, but with a few different digs.

 

_ Must have been terrible being at the other end of the Citadel while I stole your prince. I thought the Amicitia’s were better than that? _

 

“Oh I’m gonna crush this guy.” Gladio growled.

 

“Get in line.” Ignis stated, finally having had enough of his freakout session. It was time to get to work and save his prince. No one was allowed to take Noctis from him like that and live. 

 

“We need to find Prompto and-” Right on cue his phone started ringing, Prompto’s name on screen.

 

“ _ Where are you? _ ” Ignis asked, wanting to get straight to the point.

 

“ _ Wh-what? I’m at my house- but Ignis! Did you get the text too? What’s happening?! Who took Noct? _ ” Prompto yelled through the phone, obviously worried and confused.

 

Ignis motioned for Gladio to follow him, as they started running towards the garage. “ _ You’ve started your training, am I correct? _ ”

 

“ _ Yeah, a little bit. But what’s that got to do with anything? _ ”

 

“ _ Well Prompto. _ ” Ignis stated, as he got into the car. “ _ Time for you to be a real Crownsguard. _ ”

 

* * *

 

The world came back to him in pieces. Water dripping and hitting the ground. Machinery running. He noticed he was leaning forward uncomfortably, his back hurting more than usual. Noctis opened his eyes, finding a tall man leaning against the wall in front of him. He tried to stand, only to find his arms and legs bound.  _ Shit. _

 

“Well hello there, prince.” The man drawled out. “How are  _ you  _ doing today?”

 

“What do you want?” Noctis asked. Ransom was probably out of the question, considering how competent his kidnapper was. 

 

“Well that’s for me to know and for you to never find out.” He said, as he walked over to a chair, sitting in it backwards facing him. The man was just staring at him, like he had nothing better to do.

 

“They’re going to find me, you know? You can’t just steal the prince from the Citadel with no one noticing.” Noctis stated, trying his best to appear regal and in control.

 

“Oh they might find this location but by then we will be long gone.” The man stated with such a repulsive air of confidence. “You see, I sent a text to your pack of retainers-”

 

“If you hurt them I swear to the Gods you will regret it.” Noct growled, his eyes turning slightly pink. He couldn’t stand the idea of anyone getting hurt trying to protect him, even if it was their job.

 

“Oh calm down, they’re fine. Not like you could do anything if they weren’t…” The man muttered. “Anyways, as I was saying. I sent your little crew a message, stating if they alerted the Crownsguard or Kingsglaive of your disappearance, well. Let’s just say if you do somehow get rescued, you won’t be  _ walking  _ out of here.”

 

Noctis froze. There was too much emphasis on that word for him to mean anything else. He wouldn’t be able to deal with that again, especially not if he knew it was  _ permanent _ .

 

“But h-how would you know if they did alert someone?” Noct asked, cursing himself for his stuttering.  _ Pull yourself together. _

 

“Ah! That’s the fun part. You see, the king’s men aren’t as pure as you think.” He stated, before kneeling and getting up close to Noct’s face, grabbing him by the cheeks and whispering into his ear. “I’m a Glaive.” Noctis’ eyes widened, and then he only had a split-second to brace himself as he was pushed backwards, he and the chair landing harshly on the ground, knocking the breath out of him.

 

“They have 24 hours from when you went missing.” The man stated, as he walked away from the prince’s form on the ground.

 

“And after that?” Noct wheezed out.

 

He didn’t get an answer.

 

* * *

 

The planning started as soon as the 3 men joined up. “Do we have any leads?” Prompto asked, wanting to get caught up and help in any way.

 

“I scanned the background of the photo sent, found nothing.” Gladio stated, in a way that sounded as if it physically pained him to say it. It probably did.

 

“I do have one possible lead. Gladio, don’t you find it odd that we were pulled away from Noct at the very time he was taken? And for an unplanned meeting, at that?” Ignis said, putting all the pieces together. “It was premeditated, and it wasn’t done alone.”

 

“The text said he’d know if we asked for help…” Prompto slowly said, realizing just how complicated this was.

 

“I think it’s time we had a chat with this certain individual.” Ignis disdainfully stated.

 

“And what if this person contacts the kidnapper?” Prompto asked, thinking of all the things that could go wrong.

 

“Well. We’ll just have to make sure that he  _ can’t _ contact anybody.” Ignis answered, as if it was the most obvious answer, and in that moment the two men realized just how dangerous Ignis Scientia could be when he wanted to.

 

* * *

 

 

_ SLAM!  _ “Why did you ask to speak to us? Why today, and why us specifically?” Ignis demanded as Gladio shoved the man against the wall of the empty room, Prompto keeping guard should anyone walk by.

 

“Listen, I just did as the guy asked! He offered me money to get you to the opposite end of the Citadel at the time requested. My family needed it, we Kingsglaive aren’t paid the best, ‘ya know.” The Glaive answered, as if his actions hadn’t just cost Lucis their prince.

 

“And who was this guy?” Gladio growled.

 

“His name is Mallory, that’s all I know about him.”

 

“Do you have a way to contact him?” Ignis asked.

 

“Just his phone number, here!” He said, handing the phone over to the advisor. Quickly snatching it, Ignis realized the number was the same as the one that contacted them in the first place. Realizing the phone would be of no help, he silently summoned one of his daggers and drove it through the phone, destroying it.

 

“Woah hey! That’s my phone, you can’t ju-” The Glaive started to yell, before Gladio socked him in the stomach. Ignis grabbed the man by the hair and pulled his head up so they were eye-to-eye. “How did this Mallory contact you in the first place?” Ignis asked slowly, as if the guy was just gum stuck to his shoe.

 

“Well he’s a Glaive, like me.” The man answered, and the room went quiet. Even Prompto stopped his shifting and perimeter checking. “What, you didn’t know that?” Gladio’s grip on the man tightened. “You didn’t think that was important to mention to us?” 

 

“Well I’m  _ sorry _ ,” The man drawled out, “I just thought it was something you three would be smart enough to figure out on your o-” before being knocked unconscious by Gladio, the body slipping to the ground. It sounded like he landed on his arm weird, but that wasn’t their problem.

 

The room was dead silent after. Prompto went to check the hallway again when Ignis spoke up. “He’s right, you know... We should have figured it out.  _ I _ should have figured it out.” His eyes were to the ground, guilt obvious. “If we don’t find him in time it’ll be my fault.”

 

“That’s not true, Iggy!” Prompto replied. “We’re a team. We all need to find him and we all have responsibilities, but we’re also all flying with our emotions blinding us.”

 

“We need to get it together. Not just you, but all of us.” The shield bluntly but not unkindly stated. “I’m his shield. I wasn’t there to protect him, but I’m damn well gonna get him back. Now, are you with me?”

 

Ignis fixed his glasses, straightening up to his full height. “Of course.”

 

* * *

 

While Gladio and Prompto hid their informant, Ignis went to the file room. Drautos was luckily meeting with the king currently, so he had a limited amount of time to find the file he needed. Hopefully no one would notice the missing file, and if they did it would be long after the prince was safely returned.

 

“M, M-A, ah! There it is.” Ignis declared, finding Mallory’s file. After checking quick to make sure the file contained the necessary info, Ignis fled from the room, only to run into Cor the Immortal.

_ Astrals not now. _

 

“Scientia. What a surprise to see you here.”

 

“A surprise indeed. Can I help you, Marshal?” Ignis smoothly replied, putting all of his advisor training into the conversation.

 

“I could say the same to you. Who’s file is that?” Cor flatly asked.

 

“Ah, the Captain asked me to grab a file from his office for him. He’s currently in a meeting with the king.” The advisor said. Cor scanned him, from his face to his posture, and Ignis realized that the Marshal probably knew every trick in the book.

 

Cor sighed. “Do I need to trust you on this one, Scientia.” He asked.

 

“Please, sir.”

 

The Immortal stepped aside. “Carry on, then.”

 

“Thank you, sir.” Ignis replied while bowing, and then left the hallway faster than what was probably appropriate.

 

* * *

 

“Soooooo…. you gonna give me any water?” The currently captive prince asked.

 

‘I hardly think you’re in any place to be making demands.” Mallory answered, glaring at Noctis as he paced past him. The captor had been pacing for almost an hour now, and Noctis had a plan.

 

“Hey, hey, it was just a question. Geez, just trying to make small talk.” He said, trying to aggravate the man. “Seems like your job is pretty tough, you know, just watching me sit here.”

 

“Quiet!” Mallory shouted. “You know nothing about what’s happening here! It’s in both of our interests if you just sit here and be  _ quiet _ .”

 

That caught Noct’s interest. “How is this in  _ my  _ best interest?”

 

The kidnapper froze, seeming to realize he messed up. The internal conflict was obvious to both men. He eventually sat down and let out a heavy sigh, shrugging. “I honestly don’t know and don’t care. It’s what my employer said and I am not stupid enough to argue with him.”

 

So the kidnapper has a boss who is controlling enough to not be questioned.  _ That doesn’t bode well for me escaping. Who is it? _

 

* * *

 

“We’re running out of time, Ignis.”

 

“I’m well aware.” They had 10 hours left, and they were all running on fumes. The time was in that in between stage where you either called it really late or really early. “Why don’t you and Prompto rest.” 

 

“But-” 

 

“Are you in any condition to be of help right now?” Ignis asked before Gladio could continue his complaint. Gladio sighed, complying with Iggy’s request. Putting his arm around the photographer’s shoulders, “Come on, Prom.” he said, walking to the spare couches.

 

Ignis sank into his chair, letting himself catch his breath for a second. They had tried almost everything at this point. Tracking Mallory’s phone, tracking Noctis’ phone, searching the photo for clues again, checking Mallory’s residence and family history. Nothing had come from it.

 

“Think, Ignis, think.” He murmured to himself. They’d found no clues or plans in Mallory’s apartment, so that could mean one of two things.

 

One: he’s incredibly competent and hid every piece of evidence perfectly.

 

Or,

 

Two: he’s not the mastermind behind the capture.

 

They had already tried every lead pertaining to Mallory and were running out of time. Ignis had to trust his gut and spend the rest of the allotted time around the true mastermind.  _ Please trust in me, Noct. _

 

* * *

 

It had been a few hours since Ignis had started following the new trail of information. If Mallory was not the one behind the whole operation, who was? Who was smart enough to pull the whole event off? Niflheim was the obvious answer, but there had been no ransom, just an objective. They  _ wanted _ Noctis to be found. Why? What was their end goal?

 

“Ignis!”

 

The advisor turned around to find Prompto running towards him, Gladio not far behind. “Iggy!”

 

“What? What is it?” Ignis asked, genuinely confused why they were shouting.

 

“We have a lead! We were asking around town if anyone had seen anything suspicious, and this old woman said she’d spotted a Glaive go in and out of an abandoned building for the past week.”

 

“I’m assuming there’s more?” Ignis asked, hoping this wasn’t all they had to go on.

 

“Yep! She saw the Glaive carrying someone into the building that fit Noct’s description.” Prompto answered, getting more excited by the second.

 

“And guess what time she saw this happen.” Gladio said.

 

“I’d guess a little less than 24 hours ago?” Ignis guessed, hopeful for the first time.

 

“Bingo.” Gladio and Prom both answered.

 

Ignis stood up. Meeting their eyes, the three conversed their intent without words. They would save their prince today.

 

* * *

  
“From what I’ve learned, Mallory has had both inside and outside help, so be cautious.” Ignis said while driving into the city, starting to explain his plan. “The building is only one floor but has multiple possible exits. It hinders our capture of Mallory, but may help us save Noctis.” Ignis paused for a moment.

 

“Noctis is our number one priority. We must do whatever it takes to get him back.”

 

The strategist spent the rest of the ride explaining the plan. Prompto would be positioned on the roof of the next door building. They had managed to get him a sniper from the weapons vault. Prompto was not currently authorized to use one off of Citadel grounds, but Ignis and Gladio would be there to back him up. Noctis too, hopefully. Gladio and Ignis would enter the building simultaneously; Gladio from the back, Ignis from the front. They didn’t quite have the element of surprise, considering their 24 hours were almost up.

 

They only had one shot at this. It was time to get it right.

 

* * *

 

“It’s starting to look like you’ve been abandoned, young prince.”

 

Noctis stayed silent, both on purpose and not. He knew better than to rise to the bait, all he could do was trust his retinue. He needed to believe he would see them all again. He wanted to play games with Prompto again. Train with Gladio again. But most of all, he wanted to be held by Ignis again.

 

But Noctis was also tired. 24 hours without food or water; being stuck tied to a cold, hard metal chair for most of it. The kidnapper never laid a hand on him, but that didn’t mean everything was okay. Just sitting and waiting was almost worse. 

 

_ TAP TAP TAP _

 

The man spun around quickly, looking towards the source of the noise. Pulling out his gun, Noctis held his breath as Mallory stalked towards the back door.

 

He reached out with his left hand, ready to open the door and shoot when Gladio barreled through the door, sending the door flying into Mallory. Quickly regaining his balance, Mallory warped away and began to shoot.

 

Outside, Prompto took aim and fired, knocking the gun from his hands giving Gladio time to start his attack.

 

While Prompto and Gladio fought, Ignis sneakily rushed over to Noctis.

 

“Noct!” Ignis whispered while coming from behind him to face him.

 

“Iggy!” Noctis said in slight disbelief, eyes open wide. “What's happening?” He asked while Ignis used his daggers to cut him loose

 

“I'll explain once we are out of here. Are you alright, Noct?” Ignis asked, carefully raising his hand to the younger man’s cheek, afraid to cause him harm.

 

“I’m fine, specs. Seriously.” Noctis whispered, a relieved smile forming. Letting out a shaky sigh, he leaned into Iggy’s hold, head on his chest and arms wrapped around his waist. “Let's go home, yeah?”

 

Ignis placed a kiss to his temple. “We need to get to the car.” He raised his hand to his earpiece. “ _ Gladio, Prom, I've got Noct. Keep Mallory busy until we escape. _ ”

 

“ _ I've got your back, Iggy. _ ” Prompto answered, with both words and a bullet aimed towards their attacker. “ _ Just get out of there _ .”

 

Throwing Noct’s arm around his shoulder, they creeped towards the exit, hoping to escape without being seen. Noctis silently winced and leaned into Ignis, his back aching and his head woozy.

 

“Almost there, love. Hold on.” Ignis whispered, tightening his grip.

 

They had almost reached the door when the fighting turned away from Gladio. Ignis quickly sat Noctis against the wall. Summoning his daggers, Ignis prepared to fight with his life.

 

Mallory might have had the advantage of warping, but he did not have the advantage of pure skill. The strategist saw through every attack; saw the way he pulled his arm back before warping and saw how he steadied himself each landing.

 

A plan was formed.

 

Mallory had a simple fight style: Warp towards Ignis. Attack. Warp away to recover. Repeat.

 

He fought like a man who wasn't putting his heart into the battle, and Ignis wanted to use that to his advantage. All he had to do was fight Mallory long enough to get him into Prompto’s line of sight.

 

They had to end this quickly, before he became aggravated and messy. Prompto had not practiced shooting at warping targets yet, but he was still their best shot.

 

_ BANG! _

 

Ignis saw the moment Mallory realized he messed up; his eyes going wide, his hand reaching to his stomach. It wasn't a perfect shot, but the wound would still be deadly from blood loss.

 

“ _ Is he dead? _ ” Prompto asked, voice surprisingly cold. Mallory had slumped to the floor.

 

“ _ Not yet but he will be soon. _ ” Ignis answered while running toward the car. “ _ Gladio, update? _ ”

 

“ _ We're at the car. He passed out, probably from dehydration and stress. I didn't find any obvious wounds. _ ” Gladio answered.

 

“ _ Understood. We are on our way. _ ”

 

* * *

 

“ _ They've found him boss. I'm heading to the hideout. _ ” Mallory panted into the phone, crawling toward the getaway car.

 

“ _ Perfect. The money will be wired to your account. _ ” Ardyn purred before hanging up. “Good,” he stated while smirking, “everything is going to plan.”

 

* * *

 

Something… didn't seem right. He was in a bed. It felt like his bed, but that couldn't be right, could it? He didn't remember going to bed. Why wasn't Ignis next to him?

 

“..oct?” 

 

He felt his eyes twitch, trying to open.

 

“Noctis? Love, open your eyes. You're safe now.” 

 

That voice. The adorably stupid pet name that he loved. He slowly opened his eyes.

 

For Ignis, seeing his lover open his eyes again, safe in their bed, was one of the best things he had ever seen.

 

Noctis’ eyes were still clouded over with sleep and confusion, but the love they held for Ignis still shined through. Iggy gently squeezed his hand and was overjoyed when Noct squeezed back.

 

“Hi.” Noctis said, before a coughing fit took over. The coughing made him curl in on himself, but that only made his back ache more. Ignis grabbed the water from the bedside table and helped Noctis sit up better. “Here, drink slow.”

 

Once Noctis was satisfied, he took the time to look around. The first thing he noticed was Gladio fast asleep by the door. “He's refused to leave your side.” Ignis answered, at his questioning look. “So have I.”

 

Noctis then looked over to Ignis and stared. He had never seen his lover more stressed out. Not during board meetings or council dinners, not even when he snuck out with Prompto as a teen. “I'm so sorry.” Noctis whispered.

 

Tears were silently running down the prince's face. Ignis wiped away his tears, only to realize he himself was crying too. Being cautious of the IV, Ignis climbed into bed next to Noctis. Putting his arm around him and pulling him closer, Ignis placed a kiss to his head.

 

“You have nothing to apologize for, love. If anyone it's me who should be apologizing. We should not have left you unprotected. I should have realised something was wrong sooner.” Ignis vented, more distraught than words could convey.

 

“But you didn't leave me unprotected!” Noctis exclaimed as he pulled away from Ignis to look at him better. “I know how to fight. I should have been able to protect myself. Instead, I put you all in danger!”

 

Noctis and Ignis stared at each other not only as two lovers, but also as a prince and his advisor. They logically knew the blame game would help no one, but they also refused to let the other feel the guilt they themself so strongly did.

 

Noctis was the first one to break. He slumped forward into Iggy's arms, burying his head in his chest. Ignis wrapped his arms around him again, ready to comfort and protect his highness from the outside world for as long as possible.

 

“How about we agree that we were both wrong?” Ignis spoke.

 

Noctis sniffled in response. “Learning experience?” 

 

Ignis hummed in agreeance. 

 

Gently pulling Noctis away from him, he put his hand beneath his chin and leaned forward. The kiss was gentle, filled with love and grief. It was an affirmance that they were safe and alive, but also a reminder of what could have been.

 

After pulling away, the two snuggled closer, content to just lay together for the rest of the day.

 

Breaking the silence, Noctis asked. “Have you told my dad yet?”

 

“The King has been informed that there was an incident, but we were waiting on telling the full story until you had awoken. I suspect Cor knows, though.” Ignis answered.

 

Noctis tensed. Ignis, realizing what was wrong quickly, was quick to console him. “He will not think any less of you. Him, like all of us, are just glad to see you safe at the end of every day.”

 

“You’ll be with me?”

 

Ignis thought of Gladio, resting by the door but still alert, ready to jump into battle to protect his brother. He thought of Prompto, bothering the chefs for food, taking care of the three of them who won’t leave the room. And he thought of himself, laying by his prince’s side, ready to physically and emotionally protect him no matter the cost.

 

And he smiled.

 

“Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so here's a few notes:
> 
> 1\. 'a few seconds late' in Ignis' book is like only 5 minutes ahead of time instead of 10
> 
> 2\. I kinda have this theory that Noctis isn't that used to fighting against people that can warp, hence why he got taken out so easy. also he was too shook to realize they were warping lmao pls go with it
> 
> 3\. so I've learned that Gladio is the shield but Noctis is supposed to be the sword? but I like Ignis better as the sword so go with that too pls thanks
> 
> 4\. okay so the idea for this was Ardyn wanted to test Noct's retinue to make sure they could help Noct through his journey
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
>  
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/_NOCTlS)  
> [Tumblr](https://desmondmlles.tumblr.com)


End file.
